Assassin's creed: Redemption
by nightmare898
Summary: My name is Tom Walker and during the civil war I served as a confederate assassin fighting against men I once called my brothers. Finally I realized that our infighting would be the death of us. In 1866 the country was rebuilding the templar order was controlling every detail of it. So I turned west to where the country was developing. I turned west to the brotherhood' s redemption


**Sept. 1 1864 Atlanta, Georgia**

*CRACK*

Elizabeth and I poured out into the street coughing as the city around us was ablaze in a fiery inferno. We looked around to see a way out of the city.

"We have to get out of here ." I yelled above the crackle of the fire engulfing the bar we had just escaped. Elizabeth coughed but managed to answer.

"There are still people trapped in the city we can't just leave them to die. " She yelled trying to still sound strong. I could see it she was fading fast the smoke was taking it's toll. I untied the bandana around my neck and handed it to her. She tied it around her face and pulled up the gray hood over her head.

"Love, there is no other way we have to get to Jonathan and general lee to regroup with the few confederate assassin's we have left. " I yelled trying to convince her. I could see the hurt in her eyes as we heard a child scream in the distance. I pulled my hood up over my head and turned in the direction it had come from. "Just this one." I said. We ran towards an old ware house as the screams continued. The door was smoldering as I kicked it open only to blown back by a wave of fire. Elizabeth had seemed to find a way up some barrels to a window near the top of the building. I followed suit trying to keep up. When I reached it there was an unstable beam stretching the length of the ware house. At the back I could just make out the shape of the child. Elizabeth was already half way across. Fearing the beam would give way under both of our weights I made sure she was across before I began to move I saw her jump down to where the child was and then I made my move the fire crackles below me as I slowly creep along. Finally I reach the end and Elizabeth hands the child to me. I turn to leave but then notice there isn't a way for her to climb back up. That didn't stop her she ran at the wall of the barn the fire only feet away from her black boots. She jumped off of the wall and managed to slide her blade from beneath her coat into the wood and pulled herself up. The end of the beam cracked as the fire rose. We raced across silently praying that the beam didn't give way. Finally we made it to the Windows and leaped down into the street. I sat the child down and he ran off. "Can we leave now." I yelled She simply nodded. I remember a stable a couple streets over hopefully there would still be a few horses that we could ride out of the city if the path was clear enough. There was an alley I knew could take us straight there and I beckoned for Elizabeth to follow. We raced down the street toward the alley and just as we turned the corner I was met with the cold steel of a gun in my face.

"Found you walker." The man with the gun said his blue coat looking black in the smoldering wasteland that was the city.

"Well Seth you sure have the best timing in the world." I say as I bat the gun out of the way and Cath Seth with a right hand. I turn to see Elizabeth struggling with a female assassin. The momentary distraction gave Seth the chance to attack back knocking me off my feet. He had taken me off my feet and was proceeding to punch me in the face I finally managed to draw my blade and slide it into Seth's neck. I roll Seth off of me and roll over to see Elizabeth stabbed in the stomach by the unknown woman. I draw my gun from my hip and hit a perfect head shot killing the assassin instantly. I then ran up and grabbed Elizabeth holding her in my arms. I pulled her hood down and let her blonde hair free. I then pulled the bandana from her face. She spit up blood as it ran down her chin.

"Tom.." She said before coughing again. "Save your strength." I said as I kneeled over her. "No Tom this is it now listen to me." She choked out. "Yes, my love. " I say. "This war has destroyed our way of life. It has ripped the brotherhood in two and caused us to worry more about defeating each other than our true enemies." She choked again before continuing. Promise me that you will go and rebuild us, Refocus us, and Redeem us. " She finished.

"I promise." I say beginning to lose myself

"I love you." She chokes out. I then watch as the life fades from her brown eyes. I shut her eyelids before screaming into the night sky.

 **"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequalities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men..." Ezekiel 25:17**


End file.
